


Death with Dignity

by ThisIsntFiction



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Peter, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsntFiction/pseuds/ThisIsntFiction
Summary: He did love the stars too fondly.Songfic--'Death with Dignity'--by Sufjan Stevens





	Death with Dignity

Spirit of my silence I can hear you

He walked along the deadened road, wiped clean of life. Pace wispy and dreamless.

But I’m afraid to be near you

Where was he? Nowhere. Everywhere. In the dark—hiding, wandering, wondering

 And I don’t know where to begin

Sharp smells made his eyes burn. Hot, coppery blood. Numbing cold. Senseless shivers.

Somewhere in the desert there’s a forest

He couldn’t feel himself walking. Drifting—drifting away. Floating down, down, down.

And an acre before us

Something was missing. Someone. Where? —Where did they go?

But I don’t know where to begin

Feather-light kisses—he remembered. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

But I don’t know where to begin

A battle—A brutal, bloody battle. Reddened lips and a starry night.

Again, I’ve lost my strength completely, oh be near me

A voice—calling out to the hollow, spattered sky.

Tired old mare

A hopeless twitch. Mesmerizing shadows.

With the wind in your hair

Dancing flickers, clawing fingers, gouging talons and searing flesh.

Amethyst and flowers on the table

How could he see if he was blind? Where was he going? Was he going? Smoke and tears, ice and blood.

I s it real or a fable?

The voice was back—closer now. Soft and empty, tired and hurting. Familiar.

Well I suppose a friend is a friend

Arms—scarred and grounding. Wrapping him in a tight, fleeting embrace.

And we all know how this will end

He didn’t turn, didn’t speak. Didn’t laugh, cry, gasp or twitch.

Chimney swift that finds me be my keeper 

He felt cold and burning hot. An ember was nestled in his freezing gut. Scorching and melting. Fizzing pitifully between his ribs.

Silhouette of the cedar

“Oh, God,” said the voice. It was wobbly and scrambled. Hands pressed down frantically on the sweltering, white-hot coal. It sank deeper into the pit of his stomach.

What is that song you sing for the dead ?

His brain felt like a dandelion. One blow and it would scatter into the sky. It was already swaying in the wind—anchored by a constant flow of gibberish.

What is that song you sing for the dead

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” it said to him. He’d heard that. The voice jangled dazedly around in his head. He couldn’t quite grasp it. He had to use both hands or else it would just slip away like everything else.

I see the signal searchlight strike me

Calling for help, glittery silence following the cry. A jarring sob, twinkling like eyes in starlight. Hopelessly hopeful.

In the window of my room

“Can you hear me, Pete’?” It asked him. “God. Please answer me.”

Well I’ve got nothing to prove

Hello, he wanted to say. Everything’s fine. Everything was fine. He was sparkling, sparking numbly. Numb like a walk in December.

Well I’ve got nothing to prove

Wade. It was Wade. The voice. Something blew fire into his face. It tingled painfully, searing his cheeks and nose.

I forgive you, mother, I can hear you

He opened his eyes, wrenching himself out of the starry oblivion, “I can hear you.” He didn’t move. His eyes were filmed in velvet layers of black darkness, like his pupils were dusted with pitch.

And I long to be near you

Another sob, “Hi, hi.” An electric heat caressed the side of his face. Up and down and up and down.

But every road leads to an end

“You’ll be fine,” Wade assured. “The team is on their way. They’ll be here any minute.” His fingertips sparkled hotly, then hardened into ice. His stomach burned like dry ice, now more than ever.

Yes, every road leads to an end

It was sucking the stars out of his eyes. Gathering them up and swirling, sweeping them into the black hole that had opened up in his brain.

Your apparition passes through me

He wanted to follow them. They beckoned him gently, blazing with familiarity and comfort.

In the willows, five red hens

He drifted in their direction, about to cross the threshold to follow the beautiful stars. Dance along to their scintillating twinkles. He grabbed Wade’s hand, they’d do it together. Always together.

You’ll never see us again

They were walking amidst the stars. Peter feels himself smiling—the ember in his gut had blossomed into a soft, flowery hearth, “Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

You’ll never see us again


End file.
